


The Last Time

by twojaesotterhalf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twojaesotterhalf/pseuds/twojaesotterhalf
Summary: Youngjae thought that when the time comes, he will go peacefully. Life for him has seemed to end but when he did meet death, he begged.“Will I see you again, hyung?” Youngjae asked, eyes brimming with tears as his hands tremble while caressing the other’s face.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Come In With The Rain

He landed face first on his sofa; his mind tricking him to just give in and sleep right there but the other side wouldn’t stop running to him the lists of work he has yet to do. With a grunt, he moved around and lay face up in the ceiling. _Maybe a nap, I think I deserve that._ He thought, as his body melted, exhausted, on the soft cushion the sofa has, thankful for a minute rest.

Youngjae’s breathing is still a bit heavy for him to take a nap. It’s quite impossible, he knows, but he feels like anymore move is going to make him fall and just lay there unconscious. He basked at the quietness his surrounding provided, it kind of serve as a soft lullaby to him. The noise the midnight brings him is his favorite, the darkness seems to be endless but it effectively calmed his nerve.

He’s only twenty-one, but the dull back pain he’s enduring makes his body age than he likes it to be. Youngjae bitterly thinks that he can’t do anything about it, he has to work. Ever since that disastrous day when he was only seventeen came, he didn’t have the time to rest.

He lost both his parents at a plane crash. They were on their way back from their much needed and prized one week vacation in Thailand—a wedding anniversary gift of his father for his loving wife. It was supposed to be a family trip but when an ever-curious Youngjae found out about his Dad’s plan accidentally he immediately bombarded him with questions, albeit jumping on the ball of his feet, excited. His father has to hold his son’s shoulder to calm him, a warm smile on his face; he’s reminded of how much of a kid his son is. His baby, their baby, no matter his age is.

“Can you promise me that you won’t tell your Mom?” his father whispered, when they settled on the same sofa, knowing his wife is in their room at the end of the corridor. Youngjae looked around himself to check and when he deemed that his mother is out of earshot, he nodded fervently. He hugged his dad, a wide smile on his face where his lips are pulled on each side that might hurt his cheek from such smiling but he’s so happy he couldn’t hide it.

“It’s for your twenty-fifth anniversary, right?” the other whispered back. He knows it is, their wedding date is next month and Youngjae isn’t one to miss such an important event.

His father lovingly ruffled his hair. “It is,” he confirmed, earning a squeal from his child.

“But Dad…,” Youngjae trailed, suddenly in deep thought. The parent looked at him, humming, to know he is listening. “Wouldn’t it be better if only the two of you travels? Don’t mistake it as me not wanting to be with you both! I do!” he immediately added when he saw his Dad frown. “But since when was the last time you two had been on your own? Maybe this could be a good time to relive your time when you were still a couple! A date! That’s kind of romantic,” he grinned, his mind imagining it for his parents.

His Dad chuckled. He knows his child has always been a giving person and even though it worries him and his wife that Youngjae doesn’t have friends, even after all the time his kid would convince them that he has, Youngjae still has a way to connect to people in his kind way.

“Well, I haven’t planned everything yet and your plan doesn’t seem so bad but… who’s going be with you while we’re out of the country?”

Youngjae sits upright, smiling even more at his Father, head held quite high as his hands come into the air, thumbs pointing at him. “Me.”

And that’s how it’s always been since then.

When he received a call from the supposed airline authority relaying the news to him, while he was taking his lunch break at a shady part of the field, he couldn’t focus at the whole phone call but the word, “ _Mr. and Mrs. Choi is found dead after the plane they were in was experiencing turbulence…”_ kept on ringing. He doesn’t know when the call ended or when has his school mates went on their classes already as he takes everything in, seemingly stoned on his seat.

The wait for their bodies to come home was ever excruciating. The event has been in a blur of faces, emotions, and emptiness. He feels like he’s floating as he sits motionlessly beside his parents’ coffin as people come in to sympathize. He never left their side until the time they are buried side by side. Youngjae stayed as the people around him left one by one. Pats have been felt on his shoulder but nothing has ever startled him out of his mind. He sat between his parents grave and only then, when he’s left alone, did he let himself cry.

He grunts, a bit irritated as he is brought back from the short time of his rest by a knock on his door. Youngjae fished out his phone that was on the pocket of his hoodie to check at the time. It’s thirty-three after one in the morning.

He answered a soft _coming_ for the person behind as he kept on groaning while he moves and trudges to get the door. He is immediately welcomed by his neighbor who lives across him with a few food containers in his hands that he has come familiar with.

“Hi hyung,” he greeted with a small smile as he steps aside to let his guest in. The other greeted back as he immediately made his way on the dining table to set it for the younger.

“I’m a bit late today. Have you waited long?” he asked worriedly, grabbing a pair of plate and utensils. Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “No, not really hyung…” he answered mindlessly as he kept on looking to the older with a question in mind. “Hyung?” He questioned as the other seemed to not mind Youngjae at all, busy rummaging in his kitchen, even after the worry earlier.

The other stopped in his tracks as he was a hugging a container of juice and water on his hands with a cup on his mouth, he looked at Youngjae with wide eyes. Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle. “Where were you this time, Jinyoung hyung?”

Jinyoung sheepishly smiled at him as he set down the containers in his hand and take hold of the cup on his mouth. “I was out with Suzy and I’m kind of hungry right now.”

Youngjae took his seat across Jinyoung, looking at the food prepared for him. He’s infinitely grateful towards Jinyoung’s family. He was able to go through his parents passing with the help of them. Jinyoung’s mother, especially, took care of everything. The family almost shouldered the expenses but Youngjae acted immediately and paid it with his Family’s savings. He received a soft scolding from Jinyoung’s Mother when she knew about it, also insisting that he would need the money more than anything else. He understands the sentiment but still sends her a soft smile as he looked back at his parent’s portrait above their coffins. But her parental feelings and role didn’t end there as she would regularly pack him his food for school and even more lovely enough to add an extra serving whenever she’s cooking that is reserved for him.

He always feels choked on the overwhelming feeling and he, in return, visits her alone in the pretense of turning over the containers that were sent to him the day after and they would chat. Youngjae cherishes those moments the most and treats those moments to be the rest he needed the most. A time with a parent, that is.

“Are you two dating now?” Youngjae inquired out of the blue as they have slowed down eating. Jinyoung choked on the kimbap he was eating, sending a glare at the other which was only met with chuckles.

Jinyoung chewed on his food mindfully, not wanting it to go on the wrong pipe because it doesn’t feel nice. “We just got official today,” he mumbled after a while, which in turn shocked the younger who is also chowing down a piece of kimbap.

“And you didn’t even eat?!”

“Yah! Where did that come from?!” Jinyoung exclaimed; a bit offended at the accusation.

“Then why are you eating like you haven’t the whole day?” Youngjae smirked behind his cup of water.

Jinyoung crossed his arms on the table with the ever-present glare. “Thank you for the concern but we did eat. I was just hungry because we didn’t saw the time.”

“And you went home without asking her to eat again?” the younger pushed.

At this, Jinyoung smiled at him tightly. “I’d have you know she went home early. Who knew how heavy the traffic is even at midnight.”

Youngjae laughed lightly, nodding at the other which went unnoticed as the older were suddenly busy on his phone. He busied himself at cleaning the table and went to wash the dishes. Youngjae just hopes he could return the containers himself tomorrow but he has been busy with everything in his life that he hasn’t visited Mrs. Sooyoung in a week already.

He heard the chair move and he saw Jinyoung walking to the kitchen island as he leans there, phone in his hand. “Will you visit Mama tomorrow?”

Youngjae looked up at the older and dried his hands with the kitchen towel hanging on the side below. He smiled sadly, collecting the containers with a tissue to dry it himself. “I would love to, hyung. School work has been piling up and I still have to manage the store… I would like to say that I would make time but I don’t think I have time anymore.”

He immediately shook his head a bit, only noticing his comment. _How cheerful, Youngjae._

”I mean, please tell Mrs. Sooyoung that I’m thankful for the food and that they’re delicious. I’ll visit her soon.” Youngjae smiled as he handed the now dry food containers on the older.

Jinyoung smiled tightly, he is no stranger to the other’s situation. Like his Mom, he was also there when Youngjae’s parents died. He kept a close look at the younger even without his Mom telling him to do so. It wasn’t new to his family either with how helpless they felt for Youngjae.

After they had buried his parents, the Younger disappeared for days and resurfaced again like everything was normal. _Almost normal._ If anyone would have taken their time to observe Youngjae, they would see the drastic weight loss of the kid and the ever visible eye bags of him. They worried because Youngjae closed his doors on everyone and it has been hard to approach him, even Mrs. Sooyoung. Jinyoung observes him from a distance and calms for a bit knowing that Youngjae is resilient even at his young age. He at least takes care of himself well to be able to attend classes daily and started working on managing their family’s shop. It took them months to finally take care of him even in a distance and they felt delighted at it.

“Would you want me to tell Mama you called her _Mrs. Sooyoung?”_ Jinyoung teases a bit.

Youngjae squeaked a bit in his place, hands wildly gesturing in the air and his mouth gapes like a fish as his mind rushed around to make up a word at the question.

He heard a chuckled and saw Jinyoung smiling at him, whiskers on his cheeks and all. He relaxes a bit. “Hyung,” he whined.

“I’m only teasing but keep in mind that she will tease you even more. So don’t let her catch you call her that, okay? Mama will be upset.” Youngjae nodded. Jinyoung looked at his phone, which has been crazily lighting up briefly in his hand as notifications come in. “I’ll go now. I have some schoolwork to do.” At that, they both groaned.

“Like I need to be reminded,” Youngjae mumbled, walking with Jinyoung ahead of him to the door.

Jinyoung smiled with a little wave of his hand. “I’ll see you later.” Youngjae nodded. He stayed at the door to watch the older cross the street and enter their house.

He closed the door, leaning his back at it as he locks it.

“The day never ends.”


	2. The Other Side Of The Door

Youngjae wasn’t used to being alone. Not the _no friends-outcast_ kind of alone. He usually sticks beside his Mom. It could be well said that he’s a Mommy’s Boy but he couldn’t be any more proud as he claims the title prompting his Dad to pout at them a bit. He loves them both; that’s why a young Youngjae didn’t seem to give any heed seeking friends. He did know enough people aside from his family, although it wasn’t to the extent any other kids around his age will consider as a friend, he’s as good as a stranger to them, but he could care less as it is more than enough for him.

He knows very well how a parent loves their child. He’s grown and is blessed with two amazing parents. At a young age, he already knows how lucky he is. That’s why when they passed away; he immediately stood on his own feet. Going through his day didn’t come close to when he still has his parents though, Youngjae works on autopilot since then. Cooped up his self to other things than mourn on his loss. He didn’t feel like he has the luxury of time to keep himself locked up longer than he already did in the first week.

Youngjae looked up from his notes at the sound of the small bell that’s hanging up in the glass door; he greeted a small _welcome_ from his place behind the counter.

“Hey, Youngjae,” comes a greeting, the man immediately went to the small locker they have back at the storage room and Youngjae followed him, a small smile on his face. They moved around each other with routine in their movements. Youngjae changed out of his uniform as the other wears his. “How have you been, Mark hyung?” the younger inquired as he once again skims through the schedule he just finished organizing earlier.

Mark offered him a tired smile, his eyebags becomes more prominent. “As fine as I could be.”

“You know, it isn’t bad to get a week or two of leave. You don’t even have to worry about the pay any more,” Youngjae proposed as he got his belongings ready.

“It’s not that we’re out of money but who could say how much savings one should have when they’re expecting,” Mark leaned back on the counter, sighing tiredly. The older’s routine for the past month has been to directly go home after his office work at five in the afternoon, take care of their dinner for him and his partner. “And I couldn’t bare you lacking people around here your store, you know? Besides, it’ll be only in a few weeks—“

“Exactly, hyung. You already said that Yerin noona’s pregnancy has become more sensitive since she’s close to her last weeks before giving birth,” he went out of the storage room and to the counter where the older has been. Youngjae pats Mark in his shoulder which prompted the latter to look up at him. “You need to be beside her, hyung. Pregnancy is a special occasion for any couple, I don’t want you stressing on it so much and what more rest will you two have if the little one comes out soon?”

Mark chuckled, amused at the younger’s thoughtfulness. “I suppose you are right. Where did you get all that information about pregnancy, huh?”

“Enough to not flunk at Biology on middle school,” he answered lightly laughing at himself. “Will you take it, hyung?”

The older nodded as he follows looking at Youngjae who’s already at the door. “Thank you, Youngjae.”

“It’s not a problem. Send my regards to Yerin noona and send me a picture of your little one if they decided to come out, okay?”

Mark laughed at him, heart fluttering at the thought of his own child’s birth. “You can expect it. And please, I know you haven’t had dinner so don’t forget to eat when you got home, alright?”

“Jinyoung hyung will be there later, hyung. Have a safe time working!”

Jinyoung looked around the dinner table, looking a bit owlish as he takes in the sight. It’s not new to him but he still gets fascinated at it. Whenever any special exam comes around for Youngjae, his dinner table serves as his place to study and it’s always full of books, notes, and scattered pieces of paper with, Jinyoung guesses, that is another scribbled of notes on them. The table is also not missing its usual colored notepads that are sticking on every space available and pastel highlighters, _because they don’t bleed on the pages as much as neon inks, hyung!_

Jinyoung always questions himself how much notes does one needs for whatever exam they have but he never dares spoke of it out loud. He knew this is how Youngjae works hard on his studies ever since and has even taken it on another level with his study routine when he was seventeen. He supposes it serves as the Younger’s other way to distract himself.

The older looked at Youngjae who always has a dazed and embarrassed expression whenever he comes over to this kind of scene. He always offers him a friendly smile with understanding, he’s aware that Youngjae shies away whenever he wants to go into his study mode because of how extra and serious he could be. _At least he’s self-aware._

“Could you move a few of your notes so we can have a place to eat? Mama also prepared a dessert for us. Which I will first have to put in your refrigerator first if I could have these settled on the table,” he raises the food containers on his hands a bit to emphasize his point.

Youngjae immediately squeaked an, _okay, hyung!_ His face dusted with the faintest tint of blush.

They gulped down the food prepared, now engaging in a bit of chat as they relish on the handmade strawberry yogurt Jinyoung’s mother prepared for them.

Youngjae let out a moan of appreciation after he took his sip, looking at the bottle in his hands with hearts in his eyes. This is his favorite drink in the whole world! “You don’t suppose Mama will mind if I ask her to make more of these to sell in the shop? These are heaven-made and there’s a lot of us missing on this beverage. That’s kind of a crime, hyung!”

Jinyoung laughed at him, sipping at his drink and humming at the appreciation. It’s not overly sweet but its sweetness is enough to get you hooked addicted to it. Every ingredient there is on the drink works perfectly at each other. “That’s not a bad idea, I’ll let her know.”

“So,” Jinyoung started, repeating the information Youngjae let out earlier, “you were saying that you will take more shifts on the shop because you offered Mark hyung a leave?” The older looked at him with worry in the eyes.

The shop is a convenience store located at the end of a street near universities or schools in their city. It was an investment made by his parents when he was still little. He helps man the store together with his Mother after school. Cleaning the racks he could reach as a child and gleefully greets the customer, who in turn sweetly smiles at him and would sometimes pinch his cheeks gently. He also willingly help them through the place to find their purchases if they had difficulty in doing so, returning to the counter where his Mother will always be with a proud smile in his face.

His parents claim that he charms everyone in the store that’s why people kept on coming back but now that he manages it himself, he also knows that it’s because they have affordable prices with a wide range of products to offer. It’s still a fond memory he couldn’t help but smile at.

The store and the house are left under his name.

Youngjae nodded at the older. “Yerin noona will soon be due at giving birth. I didn’t want to give them stress as they have already.”

“That’s kind of you. But I hope you don’t overwork yourself, okay? Bambam and Minhyuk will always be grateful to have a few hours added on them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, hyung.”


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack  
> You can skip that part if you want, it isn't that important to the story. It's just to give emphasis with Youngjae's character here in the story. Thank you.

"Mark Hyung, I told you its fine," he replied in a whisper, being mindful of the other students in the library. "Yes, Hyung. I'm managing well; Jinyoung hyung is here to see it. Please don't stress over this, I've got this. Of course, Hyung. Let me know what I could be of help, ok? Send my regards to Yerin noona. I hope the delivery will go well. See you, hyung."

Youngjae placed his phone back on the table beside his laptop and a sigh left out his mouth. He looked out of the large glass windows to look at the trees outside the building. It was a nice quick distraction, the call because he was getting frustrated over his term paper. He couldn't find words to write and it's bringing him to his limit.

He picked at the notepad sticking at the farther up right corner of his laptop and skimmed through. Another exasperated sigh left him as he saw that he should be done with this specific term paper in about an hour so he could move on with his other school requirements. Why does he have to get writer's block over a term paper—he doesn't know and he has the urge to crumple the piece of paper in his hand.

"Does your schedule never tells you when to have— I don't know, maybe a break? Or far more better: lunch!" A voice breaks out from his back, and the paper in hand immediately flew in the air with a yelp from the surprise he got.

"Hyung! I swear, I'm about to get heart problems if you don't get your presence known like any other people," Youngjae whined in his seat, hand in his chest as he turned to look at Jinyoung with a small pout in his lips.

Jinyoung ignored him first to pick the piece of paper that flew earlier. He scanned it and tutted at Youngjae with a soft glare. "I think you deserve it," he replied in a whisper.

Youngjae just went back to face his laptop with a frown. He isn't in the mood to physically interact with anyone at this moment.

The typing cursor though is blinking back at him mockingly and even if he tried to read the sentence again (for the nth time today), his words just don't make sense. He slumped forward on his table, hands trapping his head with a quiet groan. _Not now, I need to finish this now!_

"Maybe a breath of fresh air will help you?" Jinyoung supplied worriedly as he looked at the distressed look on the younger's face. He knows how tight Youngjae follows on his schedule but Jinyoung sometimes thinks it's ridiculous.

"Jae, your schedule says the due date for this is in a month. _A month_ ," he repeated for emphasis, still talking in a hush. "An hour off wouldn't hurt you. Can't you have lunch with me?"

The younger kept silent in his seat and Jinyoung may think he's sleeping if not by the rigid chest movement the other is making. He immediately went to sit at the chair next to the younger and hugged him by his shoulder, rubbing his back gently, and his other hand scratching Youngjae's head lightly. He went close to the younger’s ears and softly spoke to him. "Jae, do you remember when we played the piano at your house before when we were like tiny? Do you?" Jinyoung pressed, slightly nudging Youngjae's head to get the younger to look at him.

Youngjae, in his dizzying numb state, could barely feel or hear anything at this point. His whole body is buzzing in a slight electric airy feel coursing through, but he could feel the warm hands and voice and he tried to talk but it's all incoherent stuttering until he heard Jinyoung's voice again. "Do you remember the piano, Jae?"

Youngjae nodded softly twice but it was enough for Jinyoung to know he's there. "Jae, could you count with me? Let's breathe in time, can you?" Another small nod came from Youngjae and Jinyoung went on the familiar breathing exercise he's known to work well for the other.

Jinyoung felt terrified when he experienced and saw Youngjae go through it the first time. It was a mess between the two because he is clueless about the situation but he gave his best. He patiently rubbed Youngjae in the back and head to get him grounded and did the simplest breathing exercise he knew, and since then, that's how he does it. And he feels grateful he was able to bring Youngjae up from the attack but he still feels worried because he's aware; after a lot of research on the matter, he learned that it is only one of the other many forms of a panic attack that could happen. And he’s frightened for the younger that maybe when he was having one, he wouldn’t know, wouldn’t notice, or worst, he wasn’t there to help him at all. But for now, he focuses on giving his faux brother the support he needed when episodes like these happen as long as he can.

"Hyu..."

"Yes, Jae. I'm here. Follow my counting, ok? Let's do a few more, please?" Jinyoung patiently went on.

After a few more moments, the atmosphere between them seems to calm and they are both now aware of their surroundings.

Jinyoung gave them a bit of space, but not too far from each other, and held Youngjae's face so he could see him in the eye. He smiled as he saw Youngjae's eyes look at him with more focus. "Let's have lunch, ok? Mom made you a lunchbox. They're with Suzy right now. She said we should meet him at the field on our usual spot."

Youngjae didn't give any protest on it and he'd let the older pack his belongings as he still didn't have strength from the attack earlier. He's been so tensed and restless lately. But he couldn't just rest. He feels like he should always be on his feet doing schoolwork, at the convenience store, or something, anything he could get himself to work to.

He's dead on his feet and he knows he's been looking terrible with lack of, to his nonexistent sleep. But he couldn't... he doesn't know how to stop. Somehow, the extra work from missing an employee is making him feel something settle in his chest and he doesn't like it. He's aware. But he couldn't shake it.

Youngjae is taken out of his thoughts when a hand reached for his and handed him a pair of chopsticks. He gripped on the utensil firmly as if to get himself back on earth.

"Noona."

Suzy chuckled lightly and leaned back to her space, hands on her utensils. "You don't stare at your food, Youngjae-ah. You eat them."

"I- so-"

"It's fine, Jae," Jinyoung immediately cut in, already knowing what the other will say. "Please have your meal. It's your favorite."

Youngjae looked over Jinyoung and nodded mindlessly. He turned back to the open lunchbox in front of him and slowly started digging in.

The other two on the table shared worried glances on his way.

Youngjae immediately averted his eyes as he went inside the store and had eye contact with his employee and friend. Youngjae got himself busy in their small employee room so he can change to their uniform and look through a month's worth of schedule he made for the store. He grabbed a pen that's sitting on the side and a clean notepad to jot down some of the urgent duties he is sought to do.

While he was busy enumerating his schedule. The employee back at the counter went to look at him and leaned on the door, arms crossed on his chest.

"Hyung? You know that I don't mind an additional hour in my shift, right?"

Youngjae immediately stopped writing, pen hovering at the unfinished alphabet on his notepad. He looked back slowly at the other and smiled, tight-lipped—almost robotic.

"You've told me," he said in almost a whisper but the stillness of the store that night made it easy for the other to hear Youngjae. "I've given you an extra two hours, but bammie, any more than that will be bad for you."

Said employee rolled his eyes and Youngjae went back to his previous task. "Like you're any better, hyung," Bambam whined. "You work almost the whole day! That couldn't be any better."

Bambam didn't really like seeing his friend and an older brother figure to him neglect himself. It wasn’t anything new to them, that Youngjae likes to move around and be busy with whatever task he could find than stare at nothingness, but he couldn't believe his eyes the first time. It's like Youngjae dived in it with a grateful smile as he kept himself up every second of the day, since Mark, the other employee, and friend is on leave. He felt chills creeping in the back of his head as he saw Youngjae with the eeriest peaceful expression on his face.

Like he's content working himself to no end. Like... he's taken this into another way

"Hyung," Bambam called, voice shaking a bit, "can you take care of yourself a little bit more?"

Youngjae stopped again and looked up to Bambam in the eye, but the younger just felt the unsettling cold all over the place and he resists to shudder when he felt it. Youngjae smiled again. "Sure," he replied with an eerie peace in his whole demeanor and went back to his paper.

Bambam doesn't like it. He doesn't like how the air felt like there's a finality closing in it.

Youngjae barely acknowledges the parting and worried words from his other employee as he mindlessly walked out of the store. His shift is done for the day. It’s already four in the morning but there is barely any light yet to brighten the streets and it looks creepy with its orange headlights two blocks away from each other. The place looks deserted with the lack of people out in this hour and it’s a bit chilly from the night’s cold air still blowing, but Youngjae couldn’t register any of that.

He stops on his track as his head is swaying and he is trying to get himself to look straight ahead but his eyes are involuntary closing on him. Youngjae wants to fight it off but even his breathing is scarily getting short as time passes by and he is internally terrified at the sudden situation he is in but all the fatigue is getting on him. He takes a big inhale and he feels like he could just lay down and succumb to this unforgiving force he’s in.

Even with all the effort, he finds himself slowly sitting on the pavement with his eyes close. Hyperaware that he is laying in the middle of the pedestrian. His fear is doubled when there’s a blinding light flashing behind his eyes together with the sounds of screeching tires.

He took another deep breath and silence followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to post this yesterday but Youngjae got me so distracted with his cover of "Square" so yep  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
